


Felix Chooses

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied violence?, Magic, spoilers for spirit thief reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: ...what if Felix catches an attempt that is made on Anne's life?
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s), Felix Escellun/Anne Nova (Last Legacy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Felix Chooses

When Felix finally enters the room, he can’t believe what he sees.

Rime, in the flesh, his Rime—

Holding Anne at knife point.

“Rime?” his voice wavers, eyes flickering between the two.

“Felix,” Rime breathes, pulling his knife away from Anne’s neck, allowing her to push up against the window behind her and slide down, strength having left her legs, “Felix, my love, I can explain—”

“Are you really him?” Felix asks, voice barely audible, “are you really my Rime?”

Rime smiles, “Yes, I—”

“Why are you threatening another’s life?” his voice is turning cooler now, and Rime freezes.

“I…She’s in our way!”

Felix locks eyes with Anne—terrified, petrified Anne—and then meets Rime’s gaze.

“You aren’t him.”

“What?”

Felix clenches his jaw, “my Rime would never hurt an innocent,” he takes a deep, sharp breath.

**“My Rime is long gone…”**

Rime frowns, “Felix…”

“Step away from her.”

Rime blinks, “Pardon?”

When Felix looks up at him, his eyes are glowing green, and Rime’s breath catches, eyes widening.

“Get away from Anne,” Felix says, voice now a growl, as magic messes his hair, green flames engulfing his hands in warning.

Rime furrows his brows, “you are choosing her now?” his voice is a low snarl as his eyes turn a putrid red, “over **_ME_**!?”

Rime turns to Anne, and the calm that washed over her at Felix’s choice vanishes, replaced by a white-hot panic.

“You—” he approaches her, “Took Everything from me!” magic engulfs his form, and Anne gulps loudly, “ ** _AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE_**!”

As the room is shrouded in a white light, obscuring his view, Felix cries out:

“ ** _ANNE_**!”

When the smoke clears, Rime is still in the center of the room, magic fading, but expression decidedly manic, and where Anne was—a wall of ice. Behind the wall of ice, Anne crouches, arms raised, eyes glowing in a light blue as her magic manifests.

“What?” Rime breathes.

“Yes,” Felix says, a grin splitting across his face, pride and glee illuminating his eyes.

When the ice clears a bit, they can see Anne moving to stand, _finally_ , and defend herself.

“Payback time.”

Anne, barely wasting time before striking, spreads her magic across the floor, and ice forms, quickly closing in on Rime. The ice climbs up his legs, trapping him in place. Rime clicks their tongue, using their own pink body-engulfing aura to break free.

“Is that all you got?” Rime taunts, but when he turns again—

Felix is glaring at him.

“Leave,” he demands, voice surprisingly steady despite the slight shaking of his balled fists. “Leave now, and I will refrain from hurting us both.”

Rime clicks their tongue. He doubts Felix would actually attack him, deliberately, but then again…Rime also thought he was Felix’s forever.

Rime snarls at Anne, “this isn’t over,” he then conjures a whirling wind that sweeps through the room, tousing clothes and hair alike. When the wind clears, Rime is gone.

And just like that, Felix and Anne are alone.

“Felix,” Anne breathes, reaching out to Felix before thinking better of it, and retracting her hand, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Ah…” Felix sighs, a hand flying to his forehead. He sways where he stands, and in a moment of fierce protectiveness, Anne rushes across the room to catch him in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, holding him so tightly for fear he’s fall apart if she doesn’t, “I’m sorry.”

He chuckles, broken and sad, “why are you apologizing?”

Anne pauses. She laughs, watery and dry, “I dunno. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” she sighs, pulling away to look at her, “it’s alright.”

Anne can’t help from going teary eyed at his voice, his emotions barely contained, and before she can stop herself, tears are escaping.

“Are—are you?” she asks, as Felix is so shocked he can’t speak, “are you okay? Really?” she hiccups, and scoffs as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve, “you—he—I’m—”

Felix’s brows furrow as he raises his thumb to wipe her tears, “This was not your fault,” he sighs, “it was never your fault, Anne.” He brushes a lock of orange curls behind her ear, “that…that was not the Rime I knew. That was…” he shakes his head, “my Rime…he’s long gone.”

“Did you love him?”

Her voice is so small, so fragile, Felix almost lies to her—but he stops himself, knowing it’d only upset her more.

“I did,” he nods, “but…that was long ago.”

Anne nods, feeling guilty for the relief and sudden calm spreading through her body. Felix hums, cupping her face.

“I won’t let anything hurt you,” he says, voice heavy with a promise, “no one will hurt you. and…” he takes a deep breath, pausing before he proceeds. “I will see you home. Safely.”

“I don’t wanna go!” Anne cries, catching him off guard as her hands rise to grip his wrists as he retracts them, “I wanna stay here with you!” 

His breath catches, eyes widening. His cheeks darken, body stiff with the weight of her statement.

“But…” he hesitates, “won’t…what about your friends?”

Anne looks down, “Skyler and Estelle…they’re long gone. I haven’t talked to them in five years,” she looks at him again, “and even so! I want to be with you! I have fun with you! You understand me! You make me feel—”

She stops, emotion overflowing and creating a lump in her throat before she continues.

“—seen. And heard, and loved. And I…you are my home, Felix.”

Felix’s breath catches again, and he’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what to do with himself. After what feels like forever, he finds his voice.

“Anne,” he says, “you…you mean it?”

“I do,” she nods, “I’m…I meant what I said back at Blackthorn Hall, too. I won’t abandon you. no matter what.” She smiles, watery and weak, but honest all the same, “we’re a team.”

“Ah,” he breathes, hiding a smile behind a raised fist. He looks back up at her, “in that case…I suppose we are.”

He pauses, mind racing with questions and fears.

“Anne,” he meets her gaze. Clinging to a shred of confidence, of bravery, he asks a loaded question:

“Do you love me?”

Anne’s cheeks are warm, and hot, and her eyes dart to the floor.

“I do,” she says. “A lot.”

He smiles, “I see.”

She bites her lip, nearly enough to bruise as a brief silence fills the room. She abandons torturing her lip as he puts a thumb on her chin, forcing her to look at him. Then, he smiles, eyes shining.

“I must confess to feeling the same towards you, Anne,” he beams, then, “and if it is all the same to you, I will make sure no soul dares to separate us again.”

Anne blinks, shocked nearly out of her body, then lets out a laugh filled with relief and disbelief. Felix tilts his head, eyes filled with naked adoration.

Then her heart sinks.

“Wait, then what does this mean?” she asks, “what…what do you want it to mean, I mean.”

Felix hums, straightening himself. A light blush colors his cheeks, “Well, if it’s alright with you…once things calm down some…we could…venture out to dinner, perhaps,” he clears his throat, “if you so desire.”

Anne grins, cheeks bathed in an equally warm hue, “I’d love that, Felix.”

He smiles, expression brightening, “Well. Then we ought to hatch a plan to wrap this spirit stealing business up then, no?”

Anne giggles, nodding profusely, “Yes! Let’s get to it.”


End file.
